


Older than you've ever been

by zombiekittiez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I know but I get the skepticism, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Spoilers, birthday fic, bughead - Freeform, totally they get back together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekittiez/pseuds/zombiekittiez
Summary: Betty's plan for her birthday was to curl up on the couch with a bucket of Cherry Garcia and binge watch action movies until she passed out in a sugar coma. She figured it was a better plan than the rom-com movie marathon that left her sadly looking outside, hoping to see a dark haired boy trudging through the rain. Which was stupid. Jughead didn't need to climb her window in a storm to prove he wanted her. She would absolutely have settled for a text.No. She would do nicely with some Arnold Schwarzenegger and car chases, thank you.





	1. Birdhouse in your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writing_as_tracey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_as_tracey/gifts).



> unbeta-ed
> 
> AU around episode 10. 
> 
> Happy birthday, writing_as_tracy! I hope you like it, ha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday/Friday

“So what's the plan for Thursday?” Kevin asked casually as he walked into the office of the Blue and Gold. Betty remained where she stood, looking over the layouts draped across the large table in the center of the room. 

“No plan,” she said clearly, not looking up. 

“You want to wait until the weekend? That's fine. So which night should I keep free? Or are we doing like a big weekend bender? Rave at the Coopers!” Kevin danced around for a second in a frenzied circle until he realized that Betty still was stubbornly refusing to look up from her work. 

“Betty...” 

“I don't want to do anything, Kev.” She said softly. 

“It's seventeen. _It's a banner year._ ” Kevin said emphatically, sitting in the chair closest to her. He studied her face but it was shuttered and barred, no emotion leaking through. 

“You said that about sixteen,” she reminded him lightly. 

“So I did. Every year is a banner year, babe.” Kevin admitted. “So come on. What gives?” 

Betty sighed and sank onto the edge of the desk. “It's just- you know, it's rough at home. It's tense and we're pretending it isn't tense. Polly's ready to pop and totally obsessed with the nursery and... I honestly don't think they even remember.” 

“What about everybody else?” Kevin asked, spinning his chair a little with his foot. 

“Who?” Betty asked plaintively. “You are probably the only one who remembers my birthday anyway. _Archie_ has no clue unless someone reminds him and V and I only just became friends.”

“I'm probably not the only person who remembers,” Kevin said. “What about Jughead?” 

Betty paused, her hands tight on the edge of her desk. “Even if he does remember,” Betty said woodenly, “he'd hardly be inclined to celebrate it.” 

“You two are friends. Ever since the break up, you've been friends.” Kevin reminded her, standing to put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Betty turned to face him, all pretense of neutrality vanished. 

“I know. And it's been really, really _hard._ ” A tear ran out of the corner of her big, sad eyes and Kevin hugged her tightly. 

“I planned a stupid party for a birthday he didn't even want to celebrate and then he dumped me in the garage- totally convinced I'm still pining over Archie. If I have to sit in some awkward six-months-later recreation and watch him cringe-smile at me, I will go completely batshit.” Betty said into his shoulder. Kevin snorted. 

“I mean it! I'll throw the cupcakes at the wall.” 

“Then painstakingly clean them up afterwards. With a wire brush and bleach powder. Tres Mommie Dearest.” Kevin quipped. 

“Precisely,” Betty said seriously, but it was ruined when she blew her nose extra hard right after. 

“Well... what about me?” Kevin asked. “Can I be your birthday date?” 

“Aw, Kev. You don't have to. I'll probably be mopey and obnoxious,” Betty admitted. 

“Not on my watch, sister. I'm an absolutely amazing date. I'm wasted on the men in this small town. It's time to find someone who appreciates me. It'll be like the end of 'My Best Friend's Wedding,' because, let's face it, Rupert Everett beats out Dermot Mulroney hands down any day.” 

“Accurate,” Betty agreed. 

“You're keeping your whole weekend free,” Kevin announced. “I don't know what we're doing yet, but I claim you. Mope your little heart out on Thursday. That's the last chance you're going to get for a while.” 

Betty smiled up at him a little crookedly. 

Outside in the hallway, hand on the doorknob, Jughead Jones slowly relaxed, releasing his death grip quietly. He stepped back, pivoted on his heel and walked away quickly, eyes unseeing. Once he made his way around the corner of the art room he stopped, back against the wall and breathed. His face warred with conflicting emotions that finally seemed to settle at deep, unabiding embarrassment. His ears were red, his face hot. He pulled out his cell phone, took a deep breath and dialed. 

“Kevin,” Jughead said. “I have an idea for Betty's birthday.” 

Kevin was silent for a long while, during which Jughead turned to face the wall, away from any passersby. This was the point at which Kevin could have said any number of things but instead, in his own, classy way, merely allowed the reluctant, judgmental silence do it for him. 

“I'm listening,” Kevin said finally. 

~~

Betty's plan for her birthday was to curl up on the couch with a bucket of Cherry Garcia and binge watch action movies until she passed out in a sugar coma. She figured it was a better plan than the rom-com movie marathon that left her sadly looking outside, hoping to see a dark haired boy trudging through the rain. Which was stupid. Jughead didn't need to climb her window in a storm to prove he wanted her. She would absolutely have settled for a text. 

No. She would do nicely with some Arnold Schwarzenegger and car chases, thank you. 

About twenty minutes into “The Last Stand,” Polly walked into the room and turned off the television. 

“Hey-” Betty struggled to sit up as Polly plucked the ice cream from her hands and popped the lid on the container, walking back into the kitchen. 

“This- you- wha...?” Betty finally managed to get to her feet, tossing the blanket that had been covering her legs onto the floor. Polly picked up the blanket and shook it out, business-like, before folding it deftly and putting it back into the trunk with the other spare linen. 

“Come on, Betty,” Polly said, grabbing her sister by the wrist and fairly dragging her from the room. “We need to buy some things for the babies.” 

“Right- right now? It can't wait till the weekend?” Betty said, allowing herself to be dragged along even as her eyes scrunched up in confusion. 

“Aren't you busy this weekend?” Polly asked cryptically. Betty hesitated and Polly pressed her advantage, tossing Betty a pair of sandals. “Let's go! We only have a few hours till the stores close.” 

Betty sighed and slipped on her shoes. 

~~

“I fail to see how this is helping the babies,” Betty said, bewildered, as she stared at the heap of clothes in Polly's arms. 

“Easy,” Polly said breezily. “Once the babies are born we are going to want _so_ many family photos, godmother selfies, Instagram posts... You're going to need a couple of different outfits to choose from. I love you in pink and light blue, really, but maybe something a little different? It _is_ spring. Hm...” 

Betty was buffeted and spun and tugged and pinched and zippered and buttoned until her head fairly swam with it. Just when she was ready to beg Polly for mercy- _where did a pregnant girl get this kind of energy?_ -her sister gave a sharp nod and turned to the register. 

“We'll take all of these,” Polly said, dropping a sizable heap onto the counter with the bearing of a queen. Betty's jaw fairly dropped. Polly whipped out their father's credit card without blinking and then presented the bundle to Betty who accepted them as though she were taking possession of poorly disguised premium grade heroin. She hugged the packages to her chest, hunched over slightly as though to hide it, eyes wide and darting around suspiciously.

“Polly, are you crazy?! Mom and Dad-” 

“I'm pregnant and I jumped out of a second story window when they sent me to a convent. Seriously, Betts, what are they gonna do? Now come on, babies want crab legs.” She gave Betty a quick glance- she was still in her fluffy pajama pants and messy ponytail. “Oh, you might want to change.” Polly said vaguely. 

Betty struggled into a dark gray off the shoulder tunic dress, legs kicking the air a little clumsily as she rolled around in the back seat. Polly was a much more careful driver since her stint at Our Lady of Mercy, which, in short, meant that she was merely a menace instead of a guaranteed disaster. 

“We're here!” Polly chirruped, hopping out of the car with surprising lightness. 

“I just wanted to see exploding cars,” Betty muttered to herself almost tearfully, running a hand through her hair and hoping it looked deliberately tousled instead of badly crumpled. The look the valet shot her was not reassuring. Wait, valet? Betty did a double take. 

“About time,” a familiar voice said coolly. Sitting at the table among the white linen and soft piano music was, of course, Cheryl Blossom, curled into her chair as though she had been posed there deliberately. Which, knowing Cheryl, was a very real possibility. Betty glanced around nervously. 

“Sit. The first course is coming up,” Cheryl's grin dazzled. 

“Wha-” Betty tried again, but the soup arrived. Fragrant and creamy with a hint of, was that tarragon-? Betty picked up her spoon without thinking. 

“I like the dress.” Cheryl said with a surprising lack of acid in her voice. “I imagine that was your doing, Pollykins?” 

Polly indicated her agreement with a modest tilt of the head.

Betty decided, as the kobe beef sizzling on a hot stone was set before her, that she was just going to go with this one. 

After five more delicious and unique courses, Cheryl paid for the dinner with a flash of a golden American Express before declaring that she would have to be sure to put together a particularly brutal workout routine the following week but little indulgences were really the spice of life, don't you think? Then she air kissed Polly twice and, shockingly, did the same to Betty who followed her lead clumsily. 

Betty made her way home and got ready for bed in a bemused stupor. It hadn't been a bad day by any means, just simply _odd._

On her nightstand was a cupcake with a single lit candle. In the doorway stood her family. Polly, in her pajamas, eyes sparkling. Hal and Alice, his arm casually curled around her waist as she smiled fondly at her daughter. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Alice said. “We're not a perfect family, but I hope you know how much we love you.”

Betty smiled as she blew out the candle.

~~

“How was your birthday?” Kevin asked innocently, meeting her by her locker. “Cute dress, by the way. Very bright. Is it new?” 

“You sneak,” she laughed. “You texted Polly, didn't you?” 

“Mm. I can neither confirm nor deny,” Kevin said, his gaze sliding away. “But after school- meet me over at the north parking lot.” 

“Mysterious,” Betty said, quirking an eyebrow. 

“You want mysterious? Look for the _yellow rose._ ” Kevin gave an exaggerated wink before walking quickly away. Betty laughed and continued onto class. She felt good, renewed. She was ready for whatever Kevin was going to throw at her. Which was probably why it only gave her a momentary pause when she stepped out of the double doors to see Ronnie waiting in the driver's side of her father's Mercedes-Benz, a yellow rose in her hair. 

“How cute are we, all matchy-matchy.” Veronica grinned at her, indicating the yellow dress as Betty swung into the passenger side seat, laughing. 

“This car is amazing. S-Class! Biturbo V12s!” Betty was breathless. 

“Let's go for a ride,” Veronica winked and spun the car neatly to exit the parking lot. Betty carefully snapped her seat belt before impulsively reaching up to loosen her hair which blew in the wind as they picked up speed. Veronica took the long way, the back roads, artfully controlling the car with a practiced hand, testing the limits but staying safe. Betty threw her head back and sang along to the radio, totally free. 

“Here we go,” Veronica announced, pulling up to the nicest salon in Greenville. “Mani-pedis and blow outs. I owed you.” She winked. 

“Oh V,” Betty said, eyes watering despite herself. 

“You're my friend. I picked you and you- you picked me out of a crowd of people who really like you, Betty Cooper, to be your bestie. That means you should trust me enough to let me do nice things for you sometimes, okay?” Veronica bit her lip a little hesitantly and Betty could see the vulnerability- the worry that maybe under all the polish and sparkle that there wasn't anything to them. Betty wrapped her arms around her friend. 

“You're the best, V. This is wonderful. Thank you and I accept.” Betty said firmly. Veronica grinned. 

“Happy birthday, B.”

~~

“This is your stop,” Veronica announced, pulling up outside of Archie Andrew's house. 

“You're one off,” Betty said, raising her eyebrows. 

“I'm really not. I suggest you check out the back yard. It's a nice night for it.” Veronica examined her nails. Betty tensed. 

“V-” 

“It's okay.” Veronica slipped off her sunglasses and turned to look Betty in the eyes. “We broke up for our own reasons, months ago. He's one of your best friends. Whatever happens, wherever this goes- it's okay.” She squeezed Betty's hand. 

“You look gorgeous. Now go.” Betty shot her an indecipherable look before getting out of the car and walking up the drive, head up high. Veronica continued looking straight ahead. After Betty opened the gate and disappeared into the darkness, the passenger side door opened and someone sat down beside her. He too was silent, watching the bright sunlight dress disappear into the darkness like the last glimpse of hope. 

“This isn't going to turn out how you're hoping,” Veronica said, not turning her head. 

“Thanks, Veronica,” Jughead said sincerely. Veronica gave a little harrumph of displeasure but said nothing else. 

~~

The backyard was lit in silver and gold strings of lights- Christmas lights, she realized. She turned toward the treehouse and climbed it, kicking off her heels and fervently hoping she wouldn't get a splinter. She hauled herself up the last way only to feel strong, warm hands tucked beneath her sides, lifting her to her feet. 

“Happy birthday,” Archie said, smiling warmly. Candles and Christmas lights. 

“It's beautiful,” Betty said, marveling. Archie wore a yellow rose pinned to his jacket pocket that bobbed a bit when he bent to pick up his guitar and strum. 

_Happy birthday,_ he sang,  
_to the Betty-est_  
_pretty-est_  
_girl I know_  
_to the smartiest_  
_work-hardiest_  
_girl, whoa_  
_she's the nerdiest_  
_most deserving-est_  
_of a Romeo_  
_Happy birthday_  
_Happy birthday_  
_to you!_

Betty collapsed into a fit of giggles that increased into a snort. Archie laughed too. 

“Look, it might not be- Grammy material, okay, look I had like three hours to come up with something-"

“It's the sweetest, really,” Betty said, trying to calm herself and coughing a bit. Archie handed her a bottle of old fashioned root beer. 

“You remembered!” Betty said, delighted. “You used to always get cream soda by mistake and I'd get so mad at you!” 

“Except you're too nice to snap at someone over _soda_ so Jug had to do it for you.” Archie reminisced with little laugh. 

Betty looked down at her bottle, small smile still tugging at her lips. 

“...You really like him, huh?” Archie asked. 

“I do,” Betty said faintly. 

“Look, Betty. I need to tell you. This birthday stuff, Kevin-” Archie's phone dinged. He turned to pick it up and sighed. “That guy...” Archie said with affectionate exasperation. 

“Everything okay?” Betty asked automatically. 

“Everything is great,” Archie assured her. “Are you having a good birthday?” 

“Amazing!” Betty sipped her root beer. “Now play me one you wrote Ronnie.” 

Archie colored immediately. “Ah... I mean.” 

“No, I'm serious! You... you did write one for her?” Archie said nothing. 

“Arch!” 

“No, okay. I did. Of course I did. But it's bad. Really bad. And so I told her I didn't and she got upset, and yeah, some of it was her dad and my dad and everything but I really think I messed up.” Archie looked down at the guitar in his hands. Betty got up and walked over to him, laying a hand on his. 

“Play it for me,” Betty said gently, sitting back down but a little closer. Archie played a song for a girl who wasn't there. When he finished, Betty smiled at him genuinely. “Oh, Archie.” She said simply. “She'll love it.” 

~~

Veronica's phone lit up in the car. She turned to it casually, opening it up. The song warbled through, a little tinny. The melody was sweet and full of longing. The words spoke of being alive, vibrant with a dark eyed beauty. 

“Idiot,” Veronica said. Whether it was meant for the red haired boy in the video, the blonde girl who had sent the recording, or the dark haired boy in the seat next to her was unclear and it didn't matter. Betty was coming out of the backyard and walking back up to the car. 

She pulled Veronica from the driver's side with both hands, eyes warm. “Go, V,” she said, smiling. “This is your Nora Roberts moment.” She gave Veronica a gentle push. 

“How did you know I'd still be out here?” Veronica asked, slowly turning toward the backyard. 

“Same way I knew who'd be sitting out here with you,” Betty said, beaming. 

Veronica disappeared behind the gate and Betty stood in the drive, refusing to look back into the car but also making no move to leave. After a few minutes, the car door opened. 

Jughead closed the door quietly, For a moment he just stood there, breathing. She still did not look at him directly, waiting until he came close, stepping into her view. 

“Happy birthday,” Jughead said, handing her a yellow rose. Betty accepted it, tucking it behind her ear. He wore his beanie, a hoodie, and a guarded expression.

“Thank you, Jughead.” She said with great dignity. “Is there anything else you'd like to say to me?” 

“Yes,” Jughead said. There was a long silence. “I don't know how,” he confessed. 

Betty turned her face up toward his, an arch in her brow and a quirk to her lips. 

“Try harder,” she advised, turning and going into her house.


	2. Everything Wrong is Right Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday/Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethel, Reggie and...?

Betty woke up on Saturday bright and early. Her phone had a single message on it.

_thanks, best friend- V_

When Betty laced up her tennis shoes and headed out for a run, she noticed Veronica's car still parked in the driveway and grinned to herself, but spared a fleeting moment wondering where exactly Jughead had ended up for the night. Giving herself a little shake, Betty took off down the road, running her usual two mile loop before heading back to the house. On the front step was a plate she recognized as one belonging to Archie's dad. On the plate was a single, large, perfect blueberry muffin. There was no card. When she glanced back at the house next door, she noticed that the garage door was slightly ajar and there was a little motion near the curtain in the kitchen window, but no one was there any longer. Betty sighed but ate the muffin out on the step. Blueberry was, after all, her favorite. 

Her phone rang and she answered it, mouth full of muffin. 

“Finished with your run?” Kevin asked. 

“If I didn't know any better I'd say you were spying on me,” Betty said, balling up the muffin wrapper and taking the trash to the kitchen. 

“I would _never._ But go back outside. Your ride is here.” Betty raised an eyebrow and turned to step back out of the door. Ethel pulled up in her red Miata. She was dressed in pink and black workout gear, incongruous with the yellow rose in her ponytail holder. Ethel waved. 

“Happy birthday, Betty.” Ethel said happily, handing her a bottle of water as Betty sat down. 

“Thanks,” Betty said, bemused, cracking the seal. “Should I even ask?”

“Oh sure,” Ethel said smiling. “No secrets between friends! I've actually been wanting to take someone along for a while so this is my excuse.” Ethel handed Betty a brochure.

“Uh... wow.” Betty said softly, her eyes wide. 

“My mom's friend owns the studio, so I get a really good deal! I asked Veronica too, but she's _busy._ ” Ethel waggled her eyebrow toward Veronica's car in Archie's drive. “Shall we?” 

“Let's do it,” Betty said, grinning. 

~~

Betty slumped on the ground in a tangle of fabric, giggling. 

“You're doing amazing,” Ethel assured her. “Especially for a first timer!” 

“This is so hard,” Betty said, letting Ethel pull her up. “How long have you been doing aerial silks?” 

“Three years? I wanted to run away and join the circus,” Ethel confessed. “My mom convinced me to to try this instead.”

“Tell you what, I'll practice the foot wrapping thingy. You show me how it's done.” Betty insisted, pointing toward the aerial hoops suspended several feet above the ground. Ethel agreed, good naturedly, chalking up her hands and heading toward the equipment. Ethel lifted herself, legs split flawlessly into a straddle mount as she climbed into the hoop, sitting with perfect balance.

“She's so good!” Betty said, a little to herself. 

“She is.” The instructor, Mrs. Crenshaw, stepped up beside Betty. “She is always very focused, but today she seems to be having more fun than usual. Are you two good friends?” 

“Yes,” Betty grinned. Ethel was draped in a back hang, legs straight up together in the air, arms outstretched and waving. Betty waved back. “We are.”

~~

“Ethel, you were _amazing._ ” Betty slipped into the passenger side seat. Ethel presented her with another bottle of water and a banana. 

“The potassium helps with any muscle cramping,” Ethel explained, blushing. 

“Thank you. I probably need to eat about a dozen. I'm sore in places I didn't know you could be sore in. Vixen routines have nothing on you, really.” 

Ethel bit her lip a little. 

“What? What is it? Did I say something?” Betty asked worriedly. 

“No- no. I just, you know. I'm not exactly _Vixen material._ ” Ethel said, keeping her eyes on the road. 

“I'm not Vixen material,” Betty said simply. “I'm only on because Veronica made Cheryl add me. Now that Veronica and Cheryl are co-captains, I think they'd be thrilled to have you- especially once they see what you can do.” 

“You really think so?” Ethel lit up. 

“I know so,” Betty assured her. 

Ethel pulled up beside Betty's house. 

“Oh! Um. He said to tell you to be ready in... forty five minutes.” Ethel said. 

“He?” Betty asked. “You mean Kevin?” 

Ethel flushed scarlet. “Oh! Um. Yes.” 

Betty smiled, opening the car door. “Okay, okay. Your secret's safe from me.” 

Betty threw herself into the shower and dressed in record time, deciding to let her hair stay loose and free around her shoulders. She picked a dark green dress, a little tighter around the waist than she was used to, cold shoulder showing a little skin and falling into a modestly ruffled skirt just above the knee and wore it with a pair of Polly's dark brown ankle boots. 

“Hot date?” Polly asked as Betty rummaged through her closet. 

“You would honestly know more about it than I would,” Betty said, smiling. 

Polly held up her hands innocently. Alice came into the room, bringing Polly a snack and her prenatal vitamins. She stopped when she saw Betty. Betty's hands curled a little despite herself. Alice's eyes caught the movement, the tension on her daughter's face. 

“You look beautiful,” Alice said briskly, walking the tray over to Polly. Betty relaxed. “But I think gold goes better with that outfit.” Alice disappeared before coming back in, holding something out. 

“Grandma's earrings,” Betty breathed. Alice put them in for her, brushing her hair back from the simple opal teardrops. 

“I wanted you to be better than I was,” Alice said, sitting on the corner of Polly's bed between the two girls and taking their hands. “So I pushed and I pushed. Too hard, sometimes. But you are so much better than I could have ever hoped. I love you both so much.” 

The doorbell rang. 

“I guess that's me,” Betty said, hugging her mother and sister goodbye. 

There were many things that Betty could have been prepared for, when she opened that door. 

Reggie Mantle was not one of them. 

Betty stared. 

“You ready to roll, blondie?” Reggie asked, cocky grin on his face. 

“Just... just a sec.” Betty managed, turning back to grab her purse and jacket. She frantically sent a text off to Kevin. There was no reply. 

“We're gonna be late,” Reggie called through the doorway. Helplessly, Betty stepped outside, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the drive to Reggie's Porsche 911, she spared a glance for the house next door. Veronica's car was gone. The windows were dark. Betty's eyes narrowed. Reggie opened the door for her. Inside the car was a bouquet of yellow roses. 

“Where are we going?” Betty asked in a small voice, hands fiddling with the roses. 

“I know all about you and your perfect good girl front. I'm going to take you some place to really let loose... some place other girls wouldn't be caught dead.” He smirked at her openly. 

Betty's mind raced with possibilities. A club? A _strip_ club? Could they even _go_ to strip club? She didn't _want_ to go to a strip club! Did they even _have_ a strip club within driving distance? 

Reggie pulled up to the Greenville Coliseum. A huge banner proclaimed _Monster JAM! Featuring GRAVE DIGGER_. He turned to face Betty, who examined the scene through her window. 

“You brought me to a monster truck rally.” Betty said. 

“Sure did,” Reggie said cheerfully. “Happy birthday. Want a hotdog?” 

Betty turned to him, eyes gleaming. “ _Absolutely._ ” 

~~

After the excitement of the rally, Betty and Reggie headed back toward her home. 

“Do you want to stop for a couple of minutes at the park?” Betty asked. Reggie winked. 

“Can't get enough of me, huh? I guess I can spare a little more time.” Reggie pulled into the park across from Pop's. The night was still nice, the spell of good weather holding up. They walked along the well lit edge of the area. Betty brushed off a swing and sat carefully. 

“So,” Betty said. “What is this, Reggie?” 

Reggie sighed a little, then smiled and shook his head. “Anybody ever tell you to lighten up? Enjoy the moment?” 

“The moment was enjoyed,” she said convincingly. “I had a great time.” 

“You and Andrews and Ronnie. You're all _soulmates_ and _true love_ and garbage like that. We're in high school! We're supposed to have fun. Date around. Break up. Play the field. We're not gonna stay in this one horse town, any of us.” Reggie gently grabbed the chains on either side of Betty's swing, looking down at her. A beat. 

“Who told you to come and take me out for my birthday?” Betty asked. Reggie took a step back. 

“You know. You already know.” Reggie said, looking at his feet. Betty stood, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Thank you for a wonderful time,” Betty smiled. Despite himself, Reggie smiled back. Betty gathered her purse and her roses and walked off toward Pops. 

~~

Jughead Jones looked up from his laptop and forgot to be surprised or neutral or anything but helplessly overwhelmed. Betty walked toward him, green dress, smoldering eyes, yellow roses in her arms. Every head turned to look; it was like a scene from a dream. She stopped at his booth, looked down at him until he flushed, unable to tear his eyes away. 

“Are you done setting me up with every guy in town but you?” Betty asked clearly. 

Jughead, unable to speak, simply nodded. 

Betty turned on her heel and left. It wasn't _that_ long a distance to home, and the walk would do her some good. 

Jughead hesitated. Then he reached for the phone and dialed a number. 

“I messed up,” he confessed when the other person picked up. 

“Tell me about it,” Veronica said, amused. 

~~

When Betty finally got home, everyone was asleep. She quietly made her way upstairs and sat before her vanity. She paused before taking her make up off, putting her head in her hands for a moment. _Boys,_ she thought ruefully. A sound at her window. Betty's head jerked towards the noise. Betty glanced toward her bedroom door, making sure it was locked before she stepped across the room to open it. Jughead looked up her. His beanie and jacket were gone. A surprising wetness greeted her and she jerked back, glancing at the sky. 

“It's, uh. Sprinklers.” Jughead said sheepishly. “I wanted rain, but the weather wouldn't cooperate.” 

“You're climbing in my window in the pouring sprinklers,” Betty deadpanned. 

“I wrote a speech,” Jughead said, still clinging to the ladder. “It's mostly Taylor Swift lyrics. Can I use a reference? I have index cards.” Betty bit her lip, trying not to smile. 

“Kevin and Veronica told me I was being an idiot, but I just thought... you're the best person in the world, you deserve the best person in the world... but then maybe you don't want the best person in the world? Maybe you want something else and I'm the only one not actually listening to who you are and what makes you happy?” Jughead fidgeted a bit on his perch. “I should never have said those things to you. It was wrong and... mean.” 

Betty gave him a _look._

“Not a good description? I _am_ a writer. Let's see... Contemptible. Vicious. Malicious. Lousy, low down, dirty-” 

Betty did give a little laugh despite herself. 

“I heard you in the office with Kevin. It's – it's been hard on me, too. Because of how I feel about you. I _love_ you, Betts." Betty inhaled sharply but he pressed on- "So I was wondering if maybe you might be open to giving me another chance... to be better.” Jughead fumbled in his pocket with one hand. He drew out a slightly crumpled red rose, clearly taken from the rose bush in her neighbor's yard. 

“You did this,” Betty said. “Planning all this with Kevin, the... roses and mini dates.” 

“I helped,” Jughead said vaguely, but the tips of his ears were red. 

“You're wrong,” Betty leaned out a little of the window to face him. She could see the way his dark hair curled against his face- his white t-shirt plastered to every muscle of his arms and torso. She moistened her lips and took the rose. 

“Yeah?” Jughead asked warily. 

“I _do_ want the best person in the world,” Betty said. “Now I think you'd better get in here and get out of those wet clothes.” 

Jughead fairly scrambled the rest of the way up the ladder. 

~~

When Betty arrived at Sunday brunch, she wore the remains of last night's make up and the crumpled green dress. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was beaming. 

“Good birthday?” Kevin asked, sipping his coffee. There was a yellow rose in the vase at the center of the table.

Betty winked. “Banner year,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tasteful break away for time, lol. I hope that was a satisfactory conclusion! Comments hearted always.


End file.
